When decorating and furnishing shops, hotels etc. numerous electrical installations are made including spots and other lighting devices. This requires connection of multiple cables as well as the use of cables providing different power e.g. 12V, 230V and/or 400V rendering the installation slow and often troublesome. In some cases installations are made above the sealing whereby work must often be performed in hard to reach areas with reduced or no visibility of the work site.
Thus there is a need for plugs and plugs systems which can assist simple and fast installation of multiple devices.